


Yogscast: a new evil

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: After Saving the world and Traveling to new places as well as meeting new friends. Xephos and Honeydew form the Yogscast to help defend against evil that threating the world. but an old Enemy return to Destroy them once and for all.





	Yogscast: a new evil

Yogslabs vault [location: Redacted]

A guard drop dead with a large wound in his chest, A Creeper man stood over him welding an axe cover in blood. He walk over to some large metal door, another figure step out of the shadows. “So this is the vault then?” the tall man in purple and gold armour said as walk next to the creeper. He stare at him through his mask. “Yesss, it iss a prison to the most powerful and dangerous items in the realm, Lord Derpulies.” The creeper bow, Derpulies smile as he jester to the door. “Do your thing, Creeperboss.”   
Boss place down TNT on the floor in the middle of the door. Then he wave for Derpulise to take a step back. He also step away from the bomb while holding it detonator. “Fire in the hold.” The thing when beep and the bomb exploded, ripping a hole in the door. Once everything had settle down. Derpulise walk through the hole into a room filled with many Dangerous thing. Like a red matter bomb, a golden skull, a vile of flux and purple energy sealed within a Glass Container at the far end of the room. Derpulise eyed the energy.   
“Is this it?” he ask as his move closer to it. The power drawing him in. the Creeperboss kept his distance from the Container. “Yess, it iss what left of my old master after his defeat in the sand war.” A hint of fear could be hear in his voice. Derpulise open it. “Are you mad? No one can weld it dark power expect The Dark Lord himself!” Derpulise chuckled a bit. “That why I have this.” he pull out a gauntlet from his bag. Then put it on, then reach out and grab it. “Now watch as I become a god!” 

The dark power consume him, Creeperboss watch as Derpulise scream in pain as it spread around him. Then with a flash and pulse of magic. Derpulise stood with smoke coming off him. Creeperboss saw the darkness in his eyes and Smirk on his face. “Now this bring a smile on my face.” He walk up to Creeper. “You have done well, my friend. Now it is time for your reward.” He fire a beam of his new power at Creeperboss covering him in it. Turing him into a more powerful soldier.   
He look at his new self then bow again. “I live to Server you. Lord Derpulise. What is my first mission?” he look back at his new master. “Bring me, The Ender-mage”


End file.
